


His Sweet Taste

by Felix_The_KitKat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_The_KitKat/pseuds/Felix_The_KitKat
Summary: Edge knew what he was doing was wrong but he also knew he couldn't stop himself.





	His Sweet Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertailsoulsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Love Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424108) by [undertailsoulsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/pseuds/undertailsoulsex). 



> From My Wattpad: LastChanceToBeTrue
> 
> Just so you know this also contains   
> Uf Sans/Sans  
> Uf Sans/Papyrus  
> Uf Papyrus/Uf Sans  
> Uf Papyrus/Papyrus  
> Uf Papyrus/Sans
> 
> I just couldn't figure out how to tag it

Edge felt a throbbing in his soul. He knew that he shouldn't be watching him but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but want to feel the unmarked bone of his double against his own scarred bones. Edge watched his double his thoughts focused on the skeleton in front of him. In the back of his soul Edge could feel the cold arms of guilt. He knew he should be thinking about Red. But he couldn't all he could think about was the beautiful skeleton. The rational part of Edge's soul told him that his feelings were wrong and disgusting. You may ask why his feelings were so wrong. Well the answer is simple. Its because the unmarked skeleton was Papyrus.


End file.
